The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ditomfra’.
The new Phlox plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Phlox cultivars with attractive leaf and flower coloration and disease resistance.
The new Phlox plant originated from a cross-pollination in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July, 2000 of two unnamed seedling selections of Phlox paniculata, not patented. The new Phlox was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in July, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Phlox plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Phlox plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.